Question: $-1\dfrac{1}{3} \div 2\dfrac{2}{5} = $
Explanation: Let's start by converting the mixed numbers to fractions. $\phantom{=}-1\dfrac{1}{3} \div 2\dfrac{2}{5}$ $= -\dfrac{4}{3}\div\dfrac{12}{5}$ $= -\dfrac{4}{3}\cdot\dfrac{5}{12} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{{1}\cancel{4}}{3}\cdot\dfrac{5}{\cancel{12}{3}}$ $=-\dfrac{{1}}{3}\cdot\dfrac{5}{{3}}$ $=-\dfrac{5}{9}$